


Felinette Domestic fluff (God AU)

by Miraculous_of_Salt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hades and Persephone AU, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), ml felinette, ml god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_of_Salt/pseuds/Miraculous_of_Salt
Summary: Basically a slight look at some Domestic fluff with Hades Felix and Persephone Marinette...Enjoy





	Felinette Domestic fluff (God AU)

**Author's Note:**

> -this is basically my take on hades!felix and persephone!Marinette daily life in the underworld. Mostly mine, the only part inspired by @zebrabaker is what she did with the quantic kids….anyway in to the story…

“Wake up,” Felix said, trying to rouse his sleeping wife, who just groaned an incoherent dismissal and ignored him. This wasn’t uncommon in their house, but honestly you would think the goddess of life would like to be awake. He prodded her once more.

“What?” Marinette grumbled, barely awake.

“Get up- we’re supposed to have breakfast with Claude, Allegra, and Allen before work,” Felix explained as he started to get dressed.

“Noooo…” Marinette whined, curling back into her blankets. Felix just sighed and rolled his eyes. He loves her, but gods above, she is stubborn.

“Yessss. Come on,” Felix ordered as he picked her up off the bed, effectively waking her from the sudden shift. He set her back down before smiling.

“Alright, enough. Time to get ready,” Felix said as he turned to leave the room. Marinette begrudgingly got dressed, but not before adding some flowers to Felix’s side of the bed. The poor god was a neat freak and, while he loved her flowers, he would not appreciate the petals everywhere. Marinette, satisfied with her petty revenge, made her way to the kitchen where Felix was cooking.

Marinette went to sit down. In the middle of the big black table was a bowl holding various fruits, including pomegranate. Marinette had loved the fruit ever since its seeds has secured her marriage to her husband, but the problem now was that she was forbidden from eating more. While she must stay in the underworld for a period equivalent to the seeds she ate, she must also keep some time to go back to the surface. She winced at that thought - it was almost spring time. Don’t get her wrong, she loves her job but she loves her husband more. Plus, there were some people on the surface she would prefer to avoid. Well, at least Allegra kept her updated on that account. Speaking of which…

“Hey Marinette!” Allegra said, approaching the table, Claude and Allen close behind her.

“What’s up? How are you guys?” Mari asked, getting up to give her friends a hug.

“Well you won’t believe the soul I had to deal with yesterday –” Claude started before being cut off.

“Why don’t you tell us over breakfast?” Felix, God of Death, emerged from the kitchen with fluffy pancakes in his hands and a pink ‘kiss the cook’ apron around his waste. Suffice it to say the gods had a good laugh before breakfast.

“So the guy’s soul is officially in the afterlife?” Claude asked at the end of his story. The soul in question had aimed to fight Claude off and gone so far as to try to capture him. It was a feeble attempt at avoiding death if even just for a little bit longer.

“Yep, he’s being forced to roll a giant rock up a hill” Felix answered simply, taking a bite of his food.

“And every time it reaches the top, it rolls back down the other side,” Marinette said with spiteful glee in her voice. She didn’t normally like torturing souls but sometimes they deserved it. The gods just smiled and rolled their eyes as Marinette giggled; for the Goddess of Life she really seemed to enjoy being spiteful when the occasion arose.

“So… What are the plans for today?” Allen asked the group.

“I’ve got to spend some time teaching the new worshipers” Allegra said, meaning that she would be above ground.

“Well, I’ve got to get back to collecting souls,” Claude muttered.

“And I guess that means I’ve got to keep the boat up and moving” Allen said with a roll of his eyes. He loves his job but could do without the random souls climbing into the boat.

“Marinette and I will need to judge some important souls today. A lot of kings and priests,” Felix added, finishing the last of his food. Soon the gods began to move, making way to clean up their dishes and head to their respective jobs. As soon as they’d tidied up (and she’d stolen a kiss or six from her husband), Marinette went over to the throneroom to accompany Felix for the day’s job.

All the souls today were judged to be good, which was very rare. There’s almost always at least one soul who yells at the gods in protest of an unfavorable verdict. But no souls like that arrived during these trials. Only the quiet ones that humbly explained their lives and were soon sent to the gardens.

“What’s on your mind?” Felix asked partway through the day. He could tell something was up. Years of marriage had allowed Felix to read Marinette like a book and if there was anything he knew, it was that her fidgety hair twirling meant she was nervous.

“It’s almost spring,” she stated, a bit sad. Felix reached over and held her hand.

“I thought you liked spring?” he asked, mostly confused.

“I do, I do. I love my role as the Goddess of Life. I love bringing life to the surface. It’s just… there are so many people up there I would rather not see, and I miss you when I’m gone,” Marinette explained to the blond beside her, who simply nodded in understanding.

“I wish you didn’t have to go, Marinette, but unless you want every god in Olympus down here I recommend you do.” Felix’s words hung in the air. It wasn’t a threat really, just a reminder that they both had job and Marinette couldn’t afford to stay down here forever without facing consequences.

“I feel like you would find a way to kill the gods if that should happen,” Marinette said with a hint of a smile, though Felix had a deep-set frown.

“I swear Adrien could kill someone from sheer annoyance” Felix hissed out, spurring a laugh from Mari.

No one really knew what the reagents of the afterlife were like. The gods of the underworld were seen as terrifying, unforgiving, and cruel. But they weren’t. They were fair and understanding - albeit occasionally a bit petty in the case of Marinette. However, years of betrayal and lies from both mortals and gods had cause the two to only trust themselves. They could only find happiness in each other.

The gods of Olympus believed Felix had stolen away sweet Marinette and corrupted her. But this was who she’d always been, though noone above had bothered to get to know her well enough to see that. They were all so sure Felix had tricked her into eating the seeds, they didn’t even consider she may have done so on purpose. Though they now saw her as a broken version of the goddess she should have been, they all blamed Felix for that. The gods of Olympus never realized it was them that chased the Goddess of Life into the God of Death’s arms.


End file.
